


Hide

by chl6



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9036275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chl6/pseuds/chl6
Summary: (애매한 동의의)폭력적인 행위, 흉터에 대한 대상화를 포함합니다.모브X맥





	

검지와 중지를 까딱일 때마다 허약하게 연소하는 붉은 빛은 그의 시린 금속 빛 손가락을 희미하게 감싸 쥔다. 팔뚝과 흰 배게 곳곳에 까만 점이 찍히며 가느다란 연기를 내었으나 맥크리는 개의치 않아 했다. 진짜 문제는 여기, 이거지. 살에 파묻히게 된다면 확실히 뼈나 장기 몇 개쯤은 뚫고 지나가야 성미에 찰 듯 위협적으로 튀어나온 왼쪽 팔꿈치를 맥크리는 덜 탄 시가의 배로 툭 쳐보였다. 사방으로 튀어 오르는 담뱃재를 손짓으로 걷어내는 시늉을 하며 그는 말을 이었다. 작게 탄 구멍정도야, 이런 여관 찾는 놈들은 그딴 거에 신경 안 써. 대신에, 이걸로 여기를 쑤시면 말야.. 수 센티미터는 돌출된 금속 팔꿈치의 끝이 매트리스를 짓누르자, 스프링은 곧바로 킹 소리를 내며 저항했다. 체크아웃 세 시간 전에 도망 나와야 하는 이유가 되는 거야. 응? 동의를 구하는 듯 내는 콧소리와 함께 어리는 미소는 눈 속에 찰나로 고였다. 눈앞으로 흉터투성이 등판이 크게 차올랐기 때문이었다. 맥크리는 베개의 양옆에 손을 누르며, 곧게 뻗은 팔로 상체를 지지했다. 남자는 자신의 쪽으로 모서리를 빛내는 은색 팔꿈치를 멀거니 바라보다가, 손아귀 안에서 표면을 굴리듯 부드럽게 감싸 쥐었다. 손잡이를 쥐기라도 한 듯 그는 팔꿈치를 잡고 맥크리의 왼팔을 움직여 등 위에 내리눌렀다. 지지대가 사라진 쪽으로 무너지던 맥크리는 갑작스레 붙여오는 차가운 금속성에 몸을 바르르 떨었다. 다물린 입을 대신하여 크고 작은 등판의 굴곡들이 저마다의 아우성을 지른다. 맥크리의 왼팔을 짓누르지 않은 손으로 그의 등을 더듬던 남자는 곧 자신이 이곳에 존재하는 이유를 떠올린다. 그는 굳이 인내할 필요가 없었다. 이에 충실하기로 한다.

 

 

뜨거워, 뜨거워, 안 돼, 정말로, 안 되니까.. 침대 헤드보드에 쿵 쿵 머리를 짓찧으면서도 아직 다른 생각을 할 겨를이 있어 보이는 맥크리의 목울대를 매만지며 어르던 손을 남자는 순식간에 걷어내었다. 정수리의 머리숱에 손을 집어넣더니 그대로 주먹을 쥐어 허공으로 당겨 올렸다. 켁, 하고 졸리는 소리를 낸 맥크리는 필사적으로 목을 틀어 남자를 바라본다. 한계까지 움직인 안근과 함께 물기에 반사된 조명빛으로 하얀 눈가를 휘며 그는 간신히 여유를 가장한다. 여유를 가장하면서, 구걸하고 있는 것이다. 팔, 팔 말이야. 내 의수. 잘못하면, 고장이 날 것 같아서.. 알지? 응? 빈약한 웃음소리가 침이 방울져 흐르는 입가에서 흘러나온다. 입술을 핥고는 그는 찡긋 한 쪽 눈을 감았다가 떠 보인다. 여분은 없거든. 남자는 맥크리의 얼굴에서 시선을 내려 맥크리의 등골을 빗장처럼 가로지르는 금속 의수를 바라본다. 맥크리의 등 뒤 의수 위로 뻗은 자신의 팔이 아래에서 은근하게 올라오는 열기에 달궈지고 있었다. 남자는 가죽으로 된 장갑을 끼고 있다. 맥크리의 의수를 등 위에 결박한 채로도 직접적인 열기는 닿지 않았다. 다만 얼굴에 홧홧하니 닿는 열기는 살에서 피어오른 것이라 짐작하였는데.  
남자는 의수를 짓누르던 팔을 놓았다. 잔뜩 당겨졌던 금속이 거칠게 제 자리를 찾아가는 소리와 동시에 맥크리는 비명을 질렀다. 머리채를 당기던 주먹을 풀자 줄이 끊긴 인형처럼 그대로 베개의 한가운데에 머리가 처박힌다. 거칠게 쏟아지는 들숨과 날숨은 베갯잇에 막혀 호흡이 수월하지 못하다. 남자는 장갑을 벗은 손으로 의수가 맥크리의 등에 남긴 붉은 자국을 매만진다. 잔뜩 열이 오른 금속 의수는 그저 무게로 맥크리의 등을 짓누르기만 했던 것이 아니었다. 장갑 안에서 따뜻하게 유지되었던 손이지만 맥크리는 차가운 얼음에 닿기라도 한 양 숨을 집어삼켰다. 일자로 곧게 난 자국을 천천히 쓰다듬자 그는 허리를 뒤틀었다. 1도 화상으로 보였다. 이는 맥크리의 등에 고스란히 새겨진 거친 세월에 비한다면 한없이 초라하다. 그러나 꼭 곧 있을 메인 이벤트에 대한 예열처럼 느껴져서, 남자는 자꾸만 눈길을 보냈다. 그리곤 사타구니를 맥크리의 엉덩이로 바싹 붙였다. 예고는 없었고, 맥크리는 우는 소리를 냈다. 가혹하게 다뤄진 데 대한 후유증인지 그의 의수는 매트리스 위에 너절하게 놓여있을 뿐이었다. 남자가 그의 안에서 다시 추삽질을 시작하자 왼팔 대신 무게를 지탱하는 오른 날개뼈가 불쑥 튀어나와 바들바들 떨리기 시작했다.

맥크리의 짐승같이 긴 울부짖음은 끈적한 엉덩이와 사타구니가 들러붙는 짧고 커다란 마찰음과 닮아갔다. 이따금 경련하는 허리께의 근육과 꿈틀꿈틀 침대보를 그러쥐기 시작하는 의수를 바라보며 남자는 때가 다가옴을 느꼈다. 마치 밀어내는 것처럼 세게 찔러 올렸다가 성기를 뽑아내려는 듯 허리를 물리면 맥크리는 다시금 속절없이 침대의 헤드에 머리를 빻고 만다. 정말로 정신을 차리지 못하고 끙끙 앓기만 하는 그를 그대로 내버려 둔 채로 남자는 유리 재떨이의 모서리에 걸친 타다 남은 시가에 손을 뻗는다. 식은 재를 털어내고 바로 옆에 놓여있는 라이터로 불을 지핀다. 빨갛게 끄트머리를 빛내는 시가의 뒷부분을 번들이는 입술에 비비자 맥크리는 혀를 내어 맞이한다. 히극거리는 신음을 내면서도 맥크리는 착실하게 담뱃불을 뻐끔였다. 연기가 자욱하게 맥크리의 얼굴을 뒤덮을 때 즈음 남자는 그의 잇새에서 시가를 들어내었다. 맥크리의 안이 남자의 성기를 빠듯이 조였다. 뜨거운 재가 허리 위로 떨어진 탓이다. 눈송이처럼 재를 뿌리는 시가를 몇 번 빨던 남자는 검지로 시가의 등을 털며 담뱃재를 후두둑 내린다. 윽 하고 움츠러드는 어깨를 힘주어 쥔 채로, 양 목선이 만나는 목덜미를 고정한다. 칼이나 총알 따위에 베이고 관통된 상처들과는 완전히 다른, 눈길을 끄는 광경이 그곳에 있다. 달의 표면에 박힌 크레이터처럼 동그란 흉터들이 점점이 군락을 이룬다. 흉터의 크기와 깊이는 같은 것이 하나도 없었다. 어떤 것은 엄지손톱만 한 모양, 또 어떤 것은 이불에 낸 탄 구멍보다도 작은 것. 어떤 흉터는 거의 아물어 희미한 모양새였고, 어떤 흉터는 치유가 전혀 되지 않은 듯 표면마저 생생했다. 칼을 여러 번 댄 듯한, 대부분이 아문 아주 까마득할 적에 난 자상이 이따금 녹아내린 살 아래에 묻혀있다. 흉터의 주변에는 제법 선명한 검은 잉크의 선이 그려져 있다. 마음대로 찍어놓은 별자리를 그어놓은 듯한 굴곡처럼 선은 흉터를 잇는 것처럼 계속해서 그려진다. 그러나 모든 것이 한눈에 들어오는 위치에서 보게 된다면 알 수 있다. 맥크리는 살을 녹여서 문신을 지운다.

맥크리는 다른 설명을 해주지 않았기에 남자는 이유를 몰랐다. 이곳을 어떻게 해주어야 할지 다른 귀띔도 듣지 못했다. 수많은 동그란 흉들 사이에 제 담뱃불을 찍어낸 것도 순전히 충동에서 시작된 행위였다. 아랫배로 더듬더듬 손을 뻗으면 쥘 수 있는 맥크리의 성기는 고통에 시들어있었다. 그는 그래도 항상 후배위를 고집했다. 어깨를 잡아 올리면 등허리를 곧추세웠고, 그중에서도 목덜미가 가장 곧았다. 이 가혹한 훼손의 시작은 자신이 아니고, 맥크리는 아직 의수로 남자의 목을 박살 내지 않았다. 그렇다면 그는 아직도 영문을 모르지만, 나쁜 신호는 아닌 거다. 맥크리에게 협조하기로 했다. 남자는 망설임 없이 맥크리의 목덜미에 시가를 비벼 끈다. 끄흑, 윽, 흐윽, 윽.. 고기 타는 냄새가 난다. 힘이 잔뜩 들어간 맥크리의 의수는 침대보를 찢었고, 일순 크게 벌어졌던 잇새는 베개를 짓씹는다. 맥크리는 숨을 몰아쉰다. 손톱만 한 화상자국은 읍습하게 웃는 해골이 아주 조금 유지하고 있던 눈가를 완전히 뒤덮었다. 이윽고 맥크리의 입에서는 온갖 종류의 욕설이 튀어나왔다. 남자는 크게 마음을 두지 않는다. 그것이 딱히 누구를 향한 비난이라기보다는 고통을 태우는 방식이라고 생각했다. 그가 정말로 화가 났으면 자신을 때렸을 것이라고 남자는 생각한다.

맥크리는 몸을 일으켜 양팔로 상체를 떠받치고 있다. 이따금 주먹을 쥔 손으로 매크릭스를 팡 팡 내리치기도 했다. 그러나 그게 다였다. 남자는 늑골을 조심스레 더듬던 손을 내려 맥크리의 성기를 붙들고, 그러면 그는 다시 앞으로 쓰러진다. 예상대로 맥크리의 태도는 달라지지 않았다. 평소처럼 남에게 관심이 없고, 관심을 둔다면 신경을 긁기 위함이고, 모든 면에서 자기중심적이다. 나무바닥에 담뱃재를 뚝뚝 흘리며 맥크리는 남자가 듣던지 말던지 제 하고싶은 말만 주저리주저리 늘어놓는다. 그의 입에서 나오는 것은 서부영화와 사격술, 남자는 귀를 닫고 맥크리가 하는 양을 쳐다보기로 한다. 처음에 그는 물기가 남아있는 머리를 손으로 대충 털어내고 옷가지에 손을 뻗어 이리저리 대충 골라내기 시작했다. 검은색 드로즈에 양다리를 꿰고, 검은색 티셔츠를 입은 위에 갈색 셔츠를 걸친다. 티셔츠의 목 부분이 슬쩍 보이도록 셔츠 단추를 잠근 맥크리는 이번에는 바지를 골라 아랫배까지 쭉 추켜올렸다. 탐탁찮은 모양의 허리띠를 걸친 뒤에, 옷걸이 가장 위에 걸려있는 서라피를 들어 목에 두르기 시작했다. 남자가 주시하던, 튀어나온 셔츠의 카라의 위로 덩굴처럼 뻗어나온 회색 문신과 흉터들은 순간 잔상조차 남기지 않고 붉게 날리는 천에 덮인다. 부츠에 달린 박차가 무언가 확인이라도 하듯 나무로 된 바룻바닥에 쿡 박힌다. 짤랑 하는 소리와 함께 발을 빼낸 맥크리가 문을 여는 소음에야 남자는 정신을 차린다. 야? 남자의 얼빠진 부름에 맥크리는 답한다. 아무리 생각해도 망가진게 맞아. 너 때문이니까, 이번 방세는 네가 내는 거로 하자.


End file.
